Carry On My Winchester Daughter
by sparrowgirl98
Summary: TJ ran away to find her dad. When she finds him, how crazy does life as a hunter's daughter get? (Set around the fourth season, I might skip around episodes though.)
1. I'm Not Selling Girls Scout Cookies!

_This is it._ I tell myself after I changed into a Fall Out Boy t-shirt, zip up hoodie, military jacket, skinny jeans and converse.

 _I'm finally running away from my fourth foster home in the past two years. I have to find him. All I have is a picture, a name, an address and a birth certificate. I hope that's enough._

I ran all the way to the bus station and bought a ticket to Sioux Falls, South Dakota. On the way there I read Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. My mom used to read this series to me. I miss her. I understand why she did what she did but it was still stupid. The bus finally arrived. I got off and started walking towards the address given to me. I found a place that said "Bobby's Auto Sales". I hope I can find him here.

I walked up to the front door and knocked. An older man wearing a baseball cap opened the door.

"Sorry, I don't want any girl scout cookies." he said and started to close the door.

"I'm not selling girl scout cookies, i'm trying to find somebody and I was given this address." I said then was sprayed with holy water.

"I'm not a demon or any monster for that matter. You can test me all you want." I said.

"Come on in." he said. I followed him in. He walked me into his study. He gave me a few tests. I looked up at the ceiling and saw the trap.

"The ceiling, that's a smart place to put a trap at!" I said.

"Okay, who are you looking for?" he said.

"Dean Winchester." I said.


	2. I'm Your Daughter

"Let me make a phone call!" he said and took out his phone and called someone.

"Hey, some kid just showed up at my front door looking for you? Yeah, I checked for everything. She wouldn't tell me why, but she knows about the supernatural. Okay, see yah then." he said then hung up the phone.

"He'll be here in 45 minutes." he said.

"Thank you." I said.

"No problem. What's your name?" he said.

"TJ, and I'm assuming you're Bobby." I said.

"Make yourself comfortable I guess." he said and went back to doing what I guess was research.

I sat there processing everything. I was about to meet him. I wonder how is he going to react.

My thoughts drifted me away from reality a bit when all the sudden I heard a car pull up. Then two men walked in.

"You're Dean Winchester right?" I asked the shortest of the two.

"Yeah, I'm Dean." he said.

"Can we talk, alone? I asked.

"Yeah." he said and led me outside and to a workshed.

"Now are you going to tell me who you are kid?" he asked.

"My name's TJ. I'm sorry, but I couldn't say why I was here. I don't trust too many people." I said.

"How do you know you can trust me then?" he asked.

"My mom trusted you, and I trusted her. Now, I don't know exactly how to tell you this so i'm just going to say it. I'm your daughter." I said

"You're my what?" he said. "Your daughter. I have a photo of you and of this address my mom gave to me. I also have my birth certificate." I said reaching into my bookbag and getting all of it. He started looking through all of it.

"Where's your mom?" he asked.

"She died two years ago." I said.

"How?" he said.

"When I was born she made a deal with a stupid crossroads demon. Our safety from all demons for her soul. Hellhounds came, she made me hide." I said.

"I'm sorry. Wait, how did you get here?" he asked.

"I ran away and took a bus." I said.

"Ran away from where?" he asked.

"Another stupid foster home. Look, I just came to tell you that I'm your daughter. That's all, I'll just leave now." I said starting to get up.

"No, I can't say it's going to be an apple pie life and it won't be that safe, but you'll have a family. You won't be alone. So, you can stay if you want." he said.

"Okay, but if I die and you start blaming yourself for my death, i'm going to come back and haunt your ass." I said.

"Yeah, you're my kid alright. By the way you can trust Bobby, he doesn't bite. Come on, there's someone you got to meet, but first come here." he said, got up and opened his arms up. I stepped into his embrace. He kissed my forehead then let go.

"Okay, enough chick flick moments. Let's head inside." he said.

"Wait, is that your car?" I asked pointing to the Impala.

"Yeah." he said.

"Awesome car!" I said.

"I know." he said smiling.

We walked inside.


	3. What did you hack into?

"TJ this is my brother, Sam. Sam this is TJ, my daughter." said Dean his hands on my shoulder.

"Your daughter?" asked Sam raising his eyebrows.

"Yeah." he said.

"Can I talk to you outside Dean?" asked Sam.

"Yeah." he said and followed Sam outside.

"So, you're Dean's kid? I thought you looked familiar, you're practically a girl version of him with glasses." said Bobby.

"Yeah, sorry that I didn't tell you. I didn't know if I could trust you." I said.

"I understand." he said as Sam and Dean walked in.

"Sorry about before. Let's start over, I'm your Uncle Sam." He said bending down to my short height of 4'8 ft and holding out his hand.

"I'm TJ." I said shaking his hand.

"You look just like Dean, besides the glasses." he said.

"So, i've been told." I said.

"How much do you know about the Supernatural?" asked Dean leading us to a table where the four of us sat.

"I know a little about a lot of things. Everything I know is in here." I said taking a thick black book with the supernatural protection symbol on it and setting it on the table. Dean picked it up and started looking through it.

"Did your mom give this to you?" asked Dean.

"More like shoved it into my arms and told me I would need it to survive, but yeah you could say that." I said.

"Where are you from?" said Sam.

"I was born in Cincinnati, OH but we moved around all the time. I grew up in motels. My mom was always on edge and never liked staying." I said looking at him and getting a sympathetic look.

"Wait, where did you come from?" asked Sam.

"You see, when two people-" I started to say but was cut off by Sam.

"No, I don't mean that. You shouldn't even know that. I meant, where were you before this?" said Sam, while Dean was smirking.

"I knew what you meant, just messing with you. Anyways, I was in a foster home when I ran away." I said.

"Wait, you ran away? Won't they notice? They'll put you in the missing person system." said Sam.

"Oh, yeah. Almost forgot, do you have a computer?" I asked.

"Yeah." said Sam pulling out a laptop and handing it to me.

I started working.

"What are you doing?" asked Dean.

"Hacking into the Social Service network and saying that I am legally living with Dean Winchester. There is also going to be a form signed from a random judge approving it. It also states that I came straight here and was never sent to a fourth foster home. Don't worry either about the foster home. The guy was drunk anyways and didn't even pay attention that I was even there. That's why it was so easy for me to run away. Also, don't worry they won't trace anything back to you." I said and shut the computer.

"Where did you learn how to hack like that?" said Dean.

"Uhhh, taught myself." I said.

"What did you hack into?" asked Dean raising an eyebrow, not giving off any other emotion.

"Into a book publisher's system." I said.

"What?" all three of them said.

"I wanted to read the last Harry Potter book before anybody else, so I hacked into their system and read the book. I didn't get caught. There is no trace of me even hacking into their system." I said.

They laughed.

"It was worth it, except the fact I had no one to share how great the book was." I said.

"Well, I can tell you that you didn't get the like for reading from me." said Dean.

"I know." I said.

"Anyways, Sam and Dean I have another case for you?" said Bobby.


	4. The ACDC Deprivation

"Okay, what's the case?" said Dean.

"A man dies of a heart attack but there is no reason for it." said Bobby.

"Okay, where is it at?" asked Sam.

"Rock Ridge, Colorado." said Bobby.

"Okay, let's head out." said Dean.

"Wait, what about me?" I said.

"What do you mean what about you?" asked Dean.

"Well I've never exactly hunted before. Yeah, my mom taught me how to fight, throw knives, and shoot a gun but I didn't know that she was preparing me." I said.

"You're coming with us. You'll be safe and we won't put you in intimate danger." said Dean.

"Okay." I said.

I then grabbed my bookbag.

"Thanks Bobby!" I said.

"No problem kid. Don't give Dean to hard of a time." said Bobby.

"I'll try." I said with a smirk.

"Oh Dean, come over here for a second." said Bobby.

Dean then walks over and Bobby smacks him upside the head.

"Don't screw this up!" said Bobby.

"Don't worry I'll protect her." said Dean.

"We won't let her get hurt Bobby." said Sam.

"You better not." said Bobby.

I smiled at the three of them and followed Sam and Dean into the Impala.

Once we hit the road, Dean turned on some music which happened to be ACDC. Then Sam turned it off.

"Hey!" said Dean and I.

"We've listened to ACDC two times in a row now." said Sam.

"I haven't." I said.

"See Sam we can't deprive my daughter of a great rock band." said Dean.

"I don't think deprivation would be a good idea." I said while shaking my head.

"I guess not." said Sam chuckling at how alike they are and turned the radio back on.

We drove for three hours when we finally stopped and got food. The waitress came and took our order.

"Bacon cheeseburger, no onions, and a coke." I said.

"Same except I want extra onions." said Dean looking at me.

"Caesar salad and water." said Sam.

"Okay, coming right up." said the waitress and left.

"Why no onions?" said Dean.

"Because onions are gross." I said looking over at Sam who had his laptop up showing a newspaper article.

"The article says that Frank O' Brien dropped dead from a heart attack. It makes no sense though he was a marathon runner in great shape." said Sam after the waitress gave us our drinks.

"So what do you think could have done it? I've never heard of anything just giving you a heart attack. The only thing that I can think that could make a perfectly healthy person have a heart attack is being scared to death." I said while playing with my straw.

"You might be onto something there!" said Sam.

The waitress then came over and gave us our food.

"Why are you eating rabbit food?" I asked Sam.

"It's healthy." said Sam.

"Yeah, a burger is better than a salad any day." I said taking a bite of my burger.

"I agree." said Dean.

"Of course you do, you refuse to touch most fruits and vegetables." said Sam.

"Life's too short to always eat healthy." I said.

"You really are a mini Dean." said Sam.

Once we finished eating we hit the road again.


	5. The sass is on

Eight hours later we finally checked into a motel.

"Okay, we're going to the Police Station and talk to them and the Coroner. Are you alright staying here?" said Dean coming out of the bathroom in a suit.

"Yes." I said.

"Alright, here's a cell phone. Call either of us if you need anything or we'll call you. Bobby's number is in there to by the way. Keep the door locked and don't leave unless you're dying." said Dean.

"Here, you can use my laptop but don't do anything illegal and don't watch porn!" said Sam sitting his laptop on the table I was sitting at.

"Why would I watch porn? It just sounds disturbing thinking about it." I said shaking my head.

"Good, keep thinking that way." said Dean.

"Gladly." I said.

"Okay, we'll be back." said Dean.

I got up and followed the two to the door.

"Alright, I'll be here." I said shutting and locking the door behind them.

I decided that I was going to shower, so I gathered up my clothes I was going to where and got in. I stood in the hot water for a minute and let the water sink in as I thought about the past 24 hours. After I finished showering I got changed into a Green Day t-shirt, jeans, converse, and a black zip up hoodie. I decided to leave my hair down because it was wet. I walked out of the bathroom and was about to grab the laptop when my phone rang.

 _Dean_

"Hello." I said.

"Hey, we just finished at the police station. We're going to talk to someone the victim knew." he said.

"Okay, have fun doing that!" I said a little sarcastically.

"Okay, also be careful in that hotel room it could be dangerous!" said Dean.

"I'm sure I can manage." I said raising my eyebrows at what he just said. I haven't known him for very long but this doesn't sound like something he would normally say even if he was being overprotective.

"You better. I gotta go, I'll talk to you later." said Dean.

"Okay, bye." I said and hung up the phone.

I then went on to Uncle Sam's laptop and played on a website called addicting games. I played this for about an hour when I got another phone call. This time it being Sam.

"Hey, we're on our way back. We're going to get changed then go out and get food and do a few other things." said Sam.

"Okay." I said.

"Yes Dean she is fine." says Sam to I'm guessing is Dean.

"What?" I asked.

"Your dad is asking if you were alright." he said.

"I'm fine. Tell him I only moved from the table to the couch since the last time we talked and I haven't moved since." I said then I heard Sam talk to Dean.

"Why don't you just talk to her then?" said Sam.

"No, talking on the phone while driving is dangerous" said Dean.

"Since when?" said Sam.

"Hey, I'm still here." I said interrupting them.

"Sorry, we'll be there in a minute." said Sam.

"Okay. See yah then. Bye." I said.

"Bye." he said.

I got up and braided my hair real fast. Once I finished I heard the door unlock and Dean and Sam talking.

"Hey." I said.

"Hey. Good you're alright. I was afraid something happened to you." said Dean coming up and hugging me.

"Don't worry I managed not to get hit by an oncoming wall." I said hugging him back and looking over at Sam who started laughing at my sass.

"Hey, stop with the sassiness." said Dean.

"Yeah, sorry but that probably won't happen." I said.

He smirked and walked away to go and get changed.

Then Sam and I sat at the dining room table.

"Hey, Uncle Sam?" I ask looking over at him.

"Yeah." he said looking back at me.

"Does he normally act like this?" I asked.

"No, I have no idea what's up with him." he said.

 _Just ask him. It can't be that awkward._

"Also...uhh...nevermind." I said looking down.

"What?" he asked.

"Do you think that Dean would mind me calling him Dad?" I asked awkwardly looking over at him.

"No, I don't think he would mind you calling him Dad at all." said Sam smiling at me and started to ruffle my hair but I swatted his hand away.

"Don't touch the masterpiece." I said making Sam laugh.

De-Dad then came out of the bathroom and Sam went and changed.

"So, where are we going to eat at?" I asked.

"Just at a pizza place." he said.

"Awesome, I love pizza." I said.

"What other things do you love?" he asked.

"Uh, music, books, movies, playing the guitar." I said.

"Come on, you gotta be a little bit more specific than that." he said.

"Okay, I like classic, alternative, and punk rock music. For books and movies it depends what it's about and if it looks good. I do love Harry Potter though." I said.

"Good choice in music. I'm not sure about Harry Potter though." he said.

"Harry Potter is amazing. There's so much that goes into the series. It's not just about killing Voldemort but about so much more. Sacrifice, friendship, trust, and hope. If that's not good enough then I don't know what is." I said.

"I kind of have to go with TJ on this." said Sam startling me from behind.

"See, It's amazing." I said.

"Well, maybe we'll have to buy the movies and watch them." said Dad.

"Really?" I said with a huge smile on my face.

"Yeah, after this case we will." he said smiling at his daughter's excitement.

"Awesome, thanks Dad!" I said getting up and hugging him.

He hugged me back and then froze after realizing what I just said.

"You just called me Dad?" he said looking down at my short height of 4'8".

"Yeah?" I said with a worried look on my face when looking up at him.

"Nothing, I just didn't think you would want to call me Dad after all these years." he said hugging me again.

"Of course I would." I said letting go.

"Awe." said Sam watching us.

"Does Uncle Sam need a hug to?" I asked.

"Sure why not?" he said coming over and hugging me and then pulling away.

"Now let's go get some pizza, I'm hungry." said Dean.


End file.
